


Honeymoon

by kawoshin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Chrollo is moneysexual, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, Ending Relationship, Infidelity, Lots of money, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawoshin/pseuds/kawoshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the harsh truth. They were never meant to stay together, and each of them had entered this ‘relationship’ on the assumption of an end. It was not necessarily the healthiest of foundations, but it was never meant to be healthy, or lasting, or anything they told stories about. Just a desperate grab at something they desired.</p>
<p>Eyes wide, he leaned forward, tilting his head lightly so his lips ghosted Silva’s cheek. The heat of his breath tickled at the contact, leaving a wetness where he spoke.</p>
<p>“We have two days left, why not do what we can with them?”</p>
<p>-<br/>Or, a multichapter Silvakuro fic, where Chrollo gets his nen back, and has to leave Silva's protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

              “Close your eyes.”

              It was a command, but one issued from a position of inferiority. There was no chance that Chrollo could command Silva to do anything, force his hand unwillingly against himself; shatter his years of trained control with remarkable strength. It was absurd in its impossibility, laughable by typical standards.

              Yet, Silva did as he was told, shutting his eyes tightly.

              Chrollo’s nen-less state could never have domination over Silva, but not once had the man ever needed any inkling of physical strength to tame the older. The deep wideness of his eyes, matted by an insurmountable patch of lashes, was the last thing Silva saw before plunging himself into blackness, awaiting the beginning of the game he would likely be pulled into.

               The amorous spell Silva had been vexed into was surely not one of otherworldly creation, just a warm burning that had begun near the base of his spine one day. As Chrollo swirled the steaming bath water, positioning himself to face the blinded man, the fire reached the crook of his neck, the thief’s fingers beginning to massage the wispy hairs that sprouted there.

                A small hum increased the intensity, one hand removed to splash underneath the water. Silva’s skin molded under Chrollo’s massage, a metaphor for the entirety of his being, muscles loosening with relaxation.

               The moment was interrupted soon as a hand pressed against the man’s cheek, fingers light and taunting.

                “You always shave in the morning and never let your stubble grow in. I want to see what you would look like with a beard,” Chrollo slid his fingers along Silva’s chin, tracing a handful of bubbles in his wake. Silva cracked an eye open, snooping at the diligent man’s abstracted smile, grey eyes catching his gaze.

                “I didn’t even say you could open your eyes,” Chrollo sat back, observing his work coolly, beads of water dribbling from his toned chest. “…You look like Santa Claus.”

                Silva ran a hand across his chin, faintly, as to not disturb the substance there. He could imagine he would look similar to what Chrollo said, long silver strands of hair pooling into the water below, scowl ever present.

               “You’re not jolly enough to be Santa,” Chrollo crawled forward, placing his hand on Silva’s upper thigh, fingernails pinching slightly. “Try to smile.”

               Chrollo spoke this with his own grin, closed lipped per usual, barely bunching the skin of his cheeks in true glee. He brought his face to hover before Silva’s, lips brushing past the soft bubbles accidentally.

                Pulling back, Chrollo rubbed the foul taste from his mouth in mild disgust. A small scowl pulled against his plump lips, absolutely precious against his handsome face.

                Neither man was very expressive, but in a situation where they could be compared, Chrollo was rather cute in his subtle mannerisms.

                But subtle they were, and if anyone that did not know Chrollo were presented with his typically infinitesimal reactions, they would most likely be overlooked and lost. In Silva’s mind, that would be a shame, knowing how adorable, enticing, or even arousing they could be.

                Perhaps, though, it was just the intense atmosphere that seemed to surround the two whenever they were together that made each action heightened. The air was consistently thick, bending under the weight of the tension extending between them. Any tiny vibration was noticeable, the inching of a smile, an involuntary twitch of muscle, nothing could be overlooked.

                For these reasons, Silva found it quite obvious that Chrollo had something to say, had been meaning to say it for some time now. It was stuck between his lips, a place the other man could not reach when whatever it was, needed to be said.

                Sighing, Chrollo brought his hand to his face, cradling his chin softly. The heat of the bath had tinted his shoulders pink, spreading to his full chest. Staring off to the side, perhaps at the mirror across the bathroom that reflected the current situation, he spoke,

                “I have to leave soon.”

                Taken aback, in both regret and relief, Silva, pulled himself up from his relaxed position. He had expected it to be the dreaded admittance of the L-word, which had hung over the pair since the night that Chrollo had arrived. Truthfully, he was unsure why he would expect this from Chrollo, anyway. It was more likely that the tease would do every possible thing he could to drag the words out of Silva first, rather than admit it outright on his own. Milk the opportunity for all that he could, both sadistically in emotions and materials.

                Chrollo certainly was the opposite of predictable, however, so long ago Silva had taken against assuming any of his future actions based on what was likely a humorous understanding of his personality. In theory, Chrollo openly proclaiming his love both did and did not fit him in the same amount, either option an inadequate and appropriate candidate. Being so indescribable, well, it was part of his charm, one could say.

                Feeling childish for his cliché assumption, the older man set his arms on the sides of the bathtub, acting as a brace. The back of his hair clung to his skin, cold as he tried to observe for any hint of nen emitting from Troupe leader. As before, there was none, just an empty vulnerability that did not suit the wanted man.

                Silva waited for the other to speak, sure his face did not reveal any of his inner emotions. Nothing was said as Chrollo watched himself in the distant mirror, observing the way his eyelashes hit his face when he blinked.

                Tapping his fingers against his cheek, Chrollo sighed again, “I got a call, the nen exorcist needs me to see him as soon as possible. It looks like I’ll have it back sooner than planned.”

                There was a lack of happiness in his voice that calmed Silva. He was sad, too.

                “What can I give you to make you stay,” The words surprised only Chrollo, as Silva had decided before the explanation started as to what he would do. He would not let the other leave; what was his could not be taken away.

                The thief stared at the man in astonishment, hand moving to cover his mouth as he began to laugh. It grew until it permeated throughout the spacious room, shaking his naked body and the water below.

                “You think any material possession will make me stay here, weak and useless? What a shallow understanding you have of me, Silva,” Chrollo moved his hand to allow the words through, a smile still straining at his lips.

                “I know that’s what you want. I can even fly the exorcist here-“

                “Stop, you know that’s not how all of this works. It was never meant to end that way,” Chrollo was instantaneously serious, face clear of any wrinkles, placid in a terrifying way.

                That was the harsh truth. They were never meant to stay together, and each of them had entered this ‘relationship’ on the assumption of an end. It was not necessarily the healthiest of foundations, but it was never meant to be healthy, or lasting, or anything they told stories about. Just a desperate grab at something they desired.

Eyes wide, he leaned forward, tilting his head lightly so his lips ghosted Silva’s cheek. The bubbles had long since dissipated, so the heat of his breath tickled at the contact, leaving a wetness where he spoke.

                “We have two days left, why not do what we can with them?”

                There was a mess of emotions so severe inside of Silva, he was unsure if he would be able to remain outwardly detached for much longer. What did Chrollo want? What could he do to make him stay? What gifts, freedoms, happiness could he offer that would be more enticing than his vengeful pursuit of the Chain User?

                Regardless of what the man did, Chrollo would return to his Troupe, his family, be vilified in their presence again and back at his destructive activities. They could no longer play house, they would return to being enemies, a public image that required they stay separated for years at a time.

                Silva’s hands stopped themselves before he shattered the ceramic in his grip, unsure if he had already cracked it anyway. He fought the urge to reach out and wrap his unyielding hold around Chrollo, likely breaking him in the process, forcing his body to remain with him until he saw fit.

                He knew, no matter what, there was no plausible way he could make Chrollo do what he did not want to.

                “Alright, get out and get ready. I’ll call a car to drive us into town.”

                Silva felt Chrollo’s smile against his cheek, creeping like a deadly virus through the air.

                The water had become lukewarm at the most, and Silva could see ridges of goosebumps beginning on the younger man’s skin as he pulled away.  Chrollo sat on his heels, eyes scanning the other intensely, a familiar, perplexingly pleased look on his face.

                Silva was used to Chrollo doing this, perched like an owl from wherever he sat, watching the man for countless hours with an almost satisfied look on his face. It was not as if he was unaware that staring was rude, it was that he did not care, too amused at whatever he found engaging about studying others.

                Ceasing his entertainment, Chrollo closed the space once again, kissing Silva, his full lips coaxing up a sensuous rhythm. His hands encouraged the assassin’s arms to wrap around him, body seeming to melt into the broad hold.

                There was no hint of sexual exploration with the kiss, just an attempt at comfort, for whom, it was not apparent. Perhaps both sought that, a quiet cling to their daily movement and feeling, the end now apparent.

                Breathing shallowly as they separated, Chrollo rested his head against Silva’s chest, fingers curling into his long strands of hair. A heartbeat, solid and somehow befitting of the stoic man, thundered in his ears, as Chrollo quietly hoped his own aligned.

                It was then Silva’s turn to look into the mirror, taking in the now precious scene before him, once a commonplace experience on the unassuming days before. Between his large arms, he did not catch any sight of Chrollo’s typical grin of satisfaction, and that comforted him in the exact way he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hi hey, I'm back at actually POSTING, lmao. I wasn't going to post this, but I got some encouragement so...... yeah. This will be 3 chapters, and the next two chapters will have explicit content. Also, more explanation about their ~arrangement~, and why Chrollo's there.
> 
> I didn't want to post this alone, it is kind of floaty and doesn't offer a lot of reasoning behind anything, since I wanted to do that all in the second chapter. But I don't know, I figured I'd post it because why not?
> 
> This was all inspired by Lana Del Rey's Honeymoon album, which is really good listening. I recommend it.
> 
> Either way, leave some reviews and kudos if you can! Hope you return for some more sugar baby Chrollo adventures.


End file.
